A magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) is a memory device wherein a memory cell for storing information employs a magnetic element having a magnetoresistive effect. The MRAM receives attention as a next-generation memory device featuring a high-speed operation, a large storage capacity, and non-volatility. In the meantime, researches and developments are being made to replace a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and a static random access memory (SRAM) with the MRAMs. In order to lower the development cost and enable easy replacement, the MRAM should desirably operate on the same specifications as the DRAM and SRAM.